macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshio
, nicknamed Yo-chan, is a supporting character that appears in the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. He is Lynn Minmay's neighbor and is often affectionately called by his elders.Macross TV Series Liner Notes | AnimEigo Personality & Character Yoshio is a trouble maker, often causing a ruckus when things don't go his way. This proves to be more than Lynn Minmay could handle, as he gets into situations that put both their lives in danger. He often wears dungarees bearing a U.N. Spacy logo. History Space War I On February 7, 2009, he attended the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross with his neighbor Lynn Minmay. They laughed when Hikaru Ichijyo interfered with a demonstration that his Senpai, Roy Focker, was providing commentary for and clapped when Hikaru performed a boost-to-an-inverted-climb in his Fan Racer. Later, Yoshio, demanded a can of Petite Cola from her but she refused because he already drank some juice. She agreed to take Yoshio to the bathroom when he had the urge to. Later that day, the VF-1D Valkyrie Hikaru was piloting, VT-102, had crashed near the Nyan-Nyan. Minmay, her aunt, and her uncle hid behind the entrance to the Nyan-Nyan. Yoshio ran over from across the street, past VT-102. He had no regard that the thing could've stepped on him according to Minmay. Yoshio was excited and ran up to Minmay's room on the third floor to get a better look at VT-102. The head of VT-102 opened, the back set rose first so Yoshio assumed no-one was inside but Hikaru then arose sitting in the front (or rather, bottom) seat. Hikaru was surprised that his plane became a robot, Minmay and Yoshio were just as surprised and asked Hikaru how it happened but Hikaru had no answer. Hikaru also denied that he was in part of the military so Yoshio accused him of stealing it. Suddenly, a man driving a Refrigerator Fish Truck honked his horn and told Hikaru to get out of the way because he's trying to get to the shelter. Hikaru returned inside VT-102 and said goodbye to Minmay. He attempted to make VT-102 walk but nearly fell on the opposite building, so he activated the thrusters but the torque was great enough that VT-102 fell the other way, crashing into the Nyan-Nyan with the upper torso embedded in Minmay's room, luckily she and Yoshio were fine. Later, civilians ran away as Roy landed his VF-1S in GERWALK. Approaching, it smoothly transformed into Battroid mode. This amazed Yoshio. After Roy repaired VT-102 in his VF-1S, Minmay said goodbye to Hikaru and ran back with Yoshio to her aunt and uncle, they were apparently the last civilians who hadn't evacuated. Later, he and his parents, along with Minmay and her aunt and angle were near the shelters. Aftermath Yoshio miraculously survived Space War I, and nearly thirty years later, in A.D. 2045, he became the owner of a popular chain of restaurants around the galaxy named "Minsharou".Macross 7 Drama CD "Macross 7 Docking Festival Songs Save the Galaxy" booklet. Gallery Yoshio-1 Lynn Minmay-1 SDFM-1.png|Yoshi watching the festivities. Yoshio-3 Lynn Minmay-3 SDFM-1.png|Yoshio wanting a drink from the Petite Cola machine. Yoshio-1 VF-1D-2 SDFM-2.png|Yoshio pointing at Hikaru Ichijyo's Valkyrie. VF-1S-7 VF-1D-11 Yoshio-5 Lynn Minmay-4 SDFM-2.png|Yoshio amazed at the two massive mecha. Notes & Trivia *In the first episode Yoshio was voiced by Yoshino Ohtori (Lynn Feichun and Moruk Lap Lamiz) but from episode 2 onwards, he was voiced by Youko Ogai (Haruka Mizuhara, Tewanton 3565 and Billy). References External Links *Macross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Characters Category:Civilians Category:SDF Macross